1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device module comprising a semiconductor element placed on a substrate, and a lid placed to face the semiconductor element and cover the semiconductor element, and relates to a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image pickup elements, such as a CCD or a CMOS imager as a kind of semiconductor element, are used in various fields. In particular, mobile phones with camera having a camera function in addition to a communication function by the incorporation of an image pickup element are widely used in practical applications. With a reduction in the size, thickness and weight of products such as mobile phones with camera and digital cameras, a module for an optical device that is one embodiment of a semiconductor device module comprising an image pickup element and a lens as a module has been put into practical use (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-72572).
FIG. 1 is a sectional side view showing the structure of a conventional module for an optical device as one embodiment of a semiconductor device module, and FIG. 2 is a sectional plan view of the lower side from the XI-XI line of FIG. 1.
In a conventional module 100 for an optical device, an image pickup element 111 is placed on a substrate 110, and a bonding pad 111b provided on the peripheral edge of the image pickup element 111 and a bonding pad 110b provided on the peripheral edge of the substrate 110 are electrically connected with a bonding wire 113. Moreover, a cylindrical holder 120 is joined with an adhesive 140 outside the bonding pads 110b. Placed in the holder 120 is an IR cut filter 121 for cutting infrared (IR) in light striking the image pickup element 111. Further, a lens barrel 130 is placed inside the holder 120. A lens 131 is placed in the lens barrel 130, and its position with respect to the image pickup element 111 is adjusted so as to focus external light on a light receiving section 111a located at the center of the image pickup element 111.